


[podfic] The Passover Story… With Swears

by Chestnut_filly



Series: Judaism… With Swears [1]
Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend, תורה | Torah
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Book: Exodus, Character(s) of Color, Gen, Jewish Character, Judaism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6634051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maggid like it's 5776.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Passover Story… With Swears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigostohelit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigostohelit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Passover Story… With Swears](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/192139) by Swanjolras. 



> Many thanks to Swanjolras for recording permission!

Title: [The Passover Story… With Swears](http://swanjolras.tumblr.com/post/143006001767/ayyy-after-your-brilliant-purim-story-could-you-do)  
Length: 11:26  
File Size/Type: 10.8 MB/mp3  
  
[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/download/22r1gzodfeu0rmc/The_Passover_Story%E2%80%A6_With_Swears.mp3)


End file.
